Obati aku
by Dorara Doremi
Summary: Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengurusi kebun kecil dibelakang rumahnya terjatuh karena teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya. "Aku mencarimu, Sakura-chan. Aku 'kan habis pulang dari misi" "Aku mau kau yang mengobati lukaku, Sakura-chan.." "Dimana letak lukamu?"…"Di-disini.. d-di dada sebelah kiri.. Aarrgghh!" "K-kenapa?"


**Obati aku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Warning: Typo (?) *kayaknya sih gak ada*, aneh, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Summary: Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengurusi kebun kecil dibelakang rumahnya, terjatuh karena teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya.| "Aku mencarimu, Sakura-chan. Aku 'kan habis pulang dari misi" | "Aku mau kau yang mengobati lukaku, Sakura-chan.." | "Dimana letak lukamu?"…"Di-disini.. d-di dada sebelah kiri.. Aarrgghh!" | "Kau tak tahu, Sakura-chan betapa sakitnya mengetahui bahwa aku tidak semisi denganmu" | "Apa yang ada di pipi kirimu itu, Naruto?" "Eh?"**

* * *

Disore hari yang cerah, dengan langit berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan dan burung-burung berterbangan dan berkicau saling berkomunikasi dengan sesamanya. Para seranggga dari yang berukuran kecil− besar tampak berterbangan membuat kombinasi yang indah sesuai jenis mereka. Suasana disaat ini sungguh damai, tenang dan hangat. Hangat? Ya, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas yang menentramkan jiwa.

Orang-orang didesa Konoha terlihat akrab bercengkrama sambil sesekali bercanda dengan tetangga, teman dan orang lain. Ada yang sedang asyik bermain di taman Konoha dan ada pula yang berjalan-jalan atau bahkan berkunjung ke rumah teman dan tetanggga.

Tak terkecuali seorang gadis muda berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut berwarna pink sebahu dan bermata emerald itu sedang sibuk mengurusi kebun kecil miliknya dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Haruno Sakura, gadis itu tampak asyik menyiram tanamannya bahkan sesekali ia mengajak tanamannya itu berbicara. Dia gila? Tentu tidak, itu seperti mengucapkan mantra sihir agar tanaman itu tumbuh segar.

"Nah, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau haus?" sapa Sakura pada bunga tulipnya, yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu di toko bunga milik Ino.

"Jadi kau haus ya? Baiklah, ini ku beri minum!" sambil memegangi selang air, Sakura mulai menyemprotkannya tetapi tidak ada air yang keluar dari selang itu.

"Kenapa airnya tidak keluar?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa, kemudian mulai dihadapkannya kepala selang itu kearah mukanya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura, Naruto. Disaaat yang sama pula dengan teriakan itu, Sakura mencoba menyalakan selang itu dan alhasil air dari selang itu keluar dan mengenai wajahnya, "KYAAA~!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sakura, langsung menuju kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura yang terduduk di tanah, halaman belakang rumahnya dengan keadaan basah di bagian wajah dan selang air yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto." jawab Sakura dan memebersihkan sisa-sisa air diwajahnya dengan menggunakan tangannya. "Sedang apa kau kemari, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mencarimu, Sakura-chan. Aku 'kan habis pulang dari misi." rajuk Naruto dengan memasang wajah memelas. "Kau sedang apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Terpaan sinar matahari sore itu, jatuh mengenai wajah Naruto dan memberikan kesan sangat indah bagi yang melihatnya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum manis, entah kenapa saat melihat Naruto seperti itu rasanya ia ingin tersenyum juga.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyiram tanaman?" ketus Sakura dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Bukannya kamu tadi lagi duduk disitu, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah polosnya dan menunjuk tempat Sakura terjatuh tadi. "Ah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, Naruto. Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku 'kan sudah menjawabnya, Sakura-chan. Aku mencarimu, makanya aku kemari. Tadi saat aku pulang misi, Nenek Tsunade menyuruhku untuk kerumah sakit untuk mengobati lukaku. Tapi, setelah aku sampai disana, aku tidak menemukanmu, Sakura-chan." jelas Naruto.

"Kan disana ada Ino. Kenapa kau tidak minta ia mengobatimu saja?" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau yang mengobati lukaku itu, Sakura-chan." timpal Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" goda Sakura dengan tangan disilangkan di dadanya seolah tak peduli.

"Kau jahat, Sakura-chan." rengek Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura berharap dia mau mengobatinya.

"Baka! Berhenti merengek seperti itu. Baiklah.." kesal Sakura dan berjalan menuju teras belakangnya dan duduk diteras itu dengan tangan kanan menepuk-nepuk sisi disebelah tangan itu mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya, "..sini."

Akhirnya usahanya berhasil dan dengan gembira ia duduk disebelah kanan Sakura. "Dimana letak lukamu?" tanya Sakura.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"Di-disini.. d-di dada sebelah kiri.. Aarrgghh!" Naruto meringis menahan sakit di dada dengan tangan kanannya.

"K-kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sssshh…" desah Naruto.

"N-naruto" Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan sendiri.

"S-sakit, Sakura-chan.." rintih Naruto yang meremas dada kirinya.

"I-iya, kenapa?"

"Sakit. Kau tak tahu, Sakura-chan betapa sakitnya aku mengetahui bahwa aku tidak se-misi denganmu," Naruto memasang wajah memelas dan meringis kesakitan dan menepuk-nepuk dada kiri dengan tangan kanannya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya memerah wajahnya, entah karena marah atau malu atau mungkin keduannya. Tangan Sakura yang memegang pergelangan Naruto mulai mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat membuat Naruto menghentikan aktingnya dan bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Napas Naruto tercekat, seakan oksigen disekitarnya hilang dan hanya ada aura mengerikan yang mengelilinginya.

Tangannya tak bisa lepas dari genggaman kuat-sangat- Sakura dan dia hanya menelan ludah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi sampai–

"BAKA! KAU JANGAN MEMEPERMAINKANKU, NARUTO! JANGAN KIRA INI LUCU ! KAU.. KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU! KAU TIDAK LIHAT WAJAHKU, APA?! DAN.." Sakura yang tadi memegang pergelangan Naruto beralih ke kerah bajunya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan kuat, membuat Naruto sedikit menahan muntah karena diguncang terlalu keras.

"..AKU CEMAS! KU KIRA KAU SAKIT PARAH NARUTO! APA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU, HUH?! KAU TEGA?! Hiks.." Sakura melepaskan cengkraman dikerah baju Naruto dan menghempaskannya. Titik-titik air mata mulai keluar dari mata Sakura, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung panik dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "A-aku bercanda, Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan aku aka nada disisimu, Sakura-chan"

Air mata diseka olah jari Sakura dan menepis tangan Naruto yang memegangi pundaknya. Tiba-tiba–

Duaak

Pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto dan yang dipukul hanya member cengiran khasnya.

"Baka! Kau bodoh, Naruto. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, sih?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajah agar ia tak menatap Naruto.

"Hanya rindu saja, Sakura-chan," seru Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi alasan kau mintaku obati itu bohong?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tidak, itu benar. Aku minta kau mengobati rasa rindu ku padamu, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto terseyum pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya wajahnya merona, "Kau gombal, Naruto!" Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang yang merona, Sakura yang ditertawakan pun hanya merunduk.

"Emm.. Naruto. Apa yang ada di pipi kirimu itu, Naruto?" tunjuk Sakura pada pipi kiri Naruto.

"Pipi? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dan memegang pipinya.

"Awas tanganmu, Naruto." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan kirinya yang memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Eh?" Naruto berpikir tidak ada yang aneh dengan pipi kirinya sampai Sakura mengcium pipi Naruto dan membuat yang punya pipi pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan rona merah yang muncul diwajahnya.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto."jawab Sakura seolah tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya tadi pada Naruto. Sakura yang melihat ekpresi Naruto hanya cekikikan dan berdiri meninggalkannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda-menyiram tanaman-.

Sakura mengambil selang airnya dan mulai menyirami tanamannya kembali dan membiarkan Naruto masih membatu ditempat duduknya sampai ada air yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Eh?" semprotan air yang diarahkan ke wajah Naruto membuatnya sadar akan lamunannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan disitu? Hari semakin sore sebaiknya kau pulang, Naruto." Sakura membereskan peralatan yang dipakainya unuk menyiram tanaman dan menyimpannya.

"Tadi kau.. Sakura-chan, itu.." Naruto terbata-bata akan kejadian yang dialaminya dan membuat wajahnya merona lagi.

"Sudah sana pergi, Naruto," usir Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh. "Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk menyembuhkan rasa rindumu padaku." Ucap Sakura dan itu membuat mereka berdua kembali merona.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku.. aku pulang dulu ya, Sakura-chan. Sampai besok." seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Sakura-chan. Itu sungguh.."

"Cepat pulang, Naruto!" bentak Sakura. Naruto pun melesat meniggalkan rumah Sakura dan pulang menuju apartemennya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara senang dan tak percaya apa yang Sakura lakukan tadi padanya.

Diperjalanan pulang Naruto hanya senyum-senyum mengingat kejadian yang tadi antara Sakura dan dirinya. "Akan ku tandai tanggal ini sebagai tanggal special. Awal musim panas yang menyenangkan," gumam Naruto memasuki apartemennya dan melingkari tanggal hari ini pada kalendernya.

"Musim panas yang hangat." Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang dan tertera jelas wajah Sakura dipikirannya. "Begitu pun perasaanku."

**END**

**A/N:**

**Yo, balik lagi setelah cuti beberapa saat dan membawakan satu cerita, yaitu ini. Maaf, ya kalau ceritanya sedikit gimana gitu. Tapi ini lah kemampuanku. Akhir-akhir ini tuh lagi sibuk nyari sekolah jadi aku jarang nulis cerita. Maaf sekali lagi *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Oke, aku pamit lagi dari kalian. Akhir kata Terima Kasih dan..**

**Review, please.. ^^**


End file.
